warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Leopardtail's Reward. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 20:21, 21. Aug. 2012 Nabren der Schwäche Hi Leo, Ich wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich dein Cover von Narben der Schwäche gelöscht hab, da die Katze darauf ein Recolor ist und recolors hier nicht erlaubt sind ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:15, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Na das war ja mal wieder klar.... Wenn Shani dir etwas anbietet solltest du vorher fragen obs ne Recolor ist, sie sieht nämlich nicht ein, dass das einfach nur faul und unkreativ ist. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:57, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi ^^ ich wollte mal fragen, wo es die Vorlagen für die Jungen gibt (ohne die Mutter) wie z.b.: bei Leopardenjunges : thumb|leftBitte schreibe mir schnell zurück ;) Deine Schattenrose Hi Leo, ich möchte dich bitten, nachträglich die Unterschrift der Erstellerin der Vorlagen an die Jungenvorlagen heranzumachen, da ich die Bilder sonst löschen muss. Danke im vorraus Tautropfen (Diskussion) 11:38, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Überall wo eine unterschrift dran ist, sollte diese auch dranbleiben, bei der Jungen/Königinvorlage ist zB eine. Es ist egal welche du nimmst, ob du wie ich das Geschnörkel der Heilervorlage oder den link von anderen Vorlagen nimmst. Hauptsache du lässt sie dran, wenn sie da sind ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 12:27, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für Anonymis xD Hi :D Also, in diesem wiki gibt es anonyme benutzer, die auch ihre eigenen Seiten erstellen. Leider können wir keine Bilder reinstellen/malen :,( Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Bilder für uns malen, musst aber nicht. ^^ Wenn du interresiert bist klicke hier. Dankeschön ;D Zeichenprogramm, Vorlagen Hallo Leo, zwei fragen, welches Malprogramm benutzt du und welche Vorlagen hast du für Adlerfrost benutz? Lg Traumherz Traumherz 16:57, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:17, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bist du schon mal bei Fichtenclan (Gemeinschaftsclan) gewesen? Mach doch mit! Danke Danke für das Bild. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich es für einen Chara verwende. Naja, aufjedenfall hast und wirst du mich nicht so schnell verlieren und falls du mir auf meine Disk schreibst, hab ich auch kein Problem mal in den Chat zu kommen ;). 16:10, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Benuternamen ändern? Hallo, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du weißst wie man seinen Benutzernamen ändert. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen.... Glg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 13:40, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Name Hi Leopardenschweif! Sorry dass ich erst so spät antworte aber mir ist einfach kein anderer name eingefallen.... Aber jetzt habe ich einen und hoffe es funktioniert. Danke! Ich werde mich Silberblüte nennen. Vielen, vielen Dank und Liebste Grüße, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 12:25, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Heyy ich bins wieder Honigblatt! ich weiß auch nicht aber beim umbenennen hat das wiki das ü übersehen (ich habe nämlich gleich ein paar mal überprüft ob es stimmt....) und jetzt heiße ich Silberblte... schaut blöd aus! Naja kann man nichts machen aber ich habe jetzt einen neuen Account namens Dunstherz der name gefällt mir auch! ;) Aber was ich komisch finde ist dass ich die bestätigungs E-Mail gar nie bekommen habe.... Weißt du ob ich einen Account übertragen kann also alle Seiten (z.Bsp. SonnenClan , Moosstern ,....) die ich unter dem Account Honigblatt hatte jetzt Silberblte auf Dunstherz herüberspeichern kann... oder soo, weil sonst hätte ich das ja alles umsonst erstellt. :( Lg, Honig (Dunstherz (Diskussion) 21:09, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Hi Leo (falls ich dich so nennen darf) Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe!! Ich glaube es wird funktionieren! ;) Ist zwar ein bisschen viel zum umändern aber ja,... Ich glaube auch, dass ich es verstanden habe! ;)) GLG,Dunstherz (Diskussion) 10:19, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HIILFEEE!!!! Hi Leo! Ich habe zwei Seiten erstellt und bin zufrieden damit, aber dann bearbeitet immer ein nicht-abgemeldeter Benutzer meine Seiten. Ich ändere es zwar immer aber nach einem Tag änder er etwas anderes unm das ist sooo nervig!!!! BIITTE HILF MIR!!!! Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dagegen machen soll..... So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Ich hoffe das du mir schnell helfen kannst.... Glg, Dunstherz (Diskussion) 17:37, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke!! DANKE!! Danke!!! Dunstherz (Diskussion) 18:32, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ein Lebenszeichen meinerseits ;D Hey Leo, ich wollte mal fragen wie es dir so geht? :) Ich war ja ne Weile nicht da und haben dich sehr vermisst *knuddel* Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal wieder schreiben? ;D LG 16:14, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Wäre nett, wenn du mir ein Gefährtenbild machen könntest. Angaben: Namen der Gefährten: Kristallflamme und Spatzenherz Aussehen: Kristallflamme: Weiße Kätzin mit drei roten Beinen, (beide Hinterbeine und das rechte Vorderbein) und die linke (Katzensicht) Vorderpfote ist rot. Sie hat rote Ohrenspitzen, eine rote Schwanzspitze und an der linken (Katzensicht) Schulter ein flammenähnliches Zeichen an der Schulter und eisig blaue Augen. Spatzenherz: Hellbrauner Kater mit dunklerer Tigerung und dunklen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er hat eine ebenso dunkle Brust. Hintergrund: Nadelbäume ganz weit weg. Tageszeit: Abenddämmerung Ort: Hinter dem SchattenClan-Territorium, eine hügelige Wiese, wo Kristallflamme Spatzenherz von der Verbannung zurückholt. Feder: rot, Farben: Hellblau VDIV, deine 11:37, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re:Headshot Vorlagen Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Ich werde sie mir bald neu abspeichern. Dann mache ich die Female Vorlage auch dazu. Danke nochmals für den Tipp :) Mit besten Grüßen 20:15, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber ich bin es, Blaufrost! In diesem Wiki bin ich etwas öfter tätig.^^ LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 06:52, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Avatar Hey Leo! Du hast ja Mohnfrost,als schülerin im originalen Warrior cats wiki gemacht,oder? Ich meine das Bild in der Charakterbox. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob ich es als Avatar bentuzen darf. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 20:10, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Danke! Das ist so nett von dir! [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:08, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du das Cover für Spuren im Schnee selber gemacht hast ^^ Es ist wunderschön o_0 LG -- 14:13, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Danke ^^ Auf jeden Fall gefällt mir das Cover Mega gut und es könnte so beinahe auf einem echten WACA Buch sein :) LG-- 18:09, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) Heyo :3 Bitte nehme deine Geschichten und Charaktere von meiner Kategrorie (ByLeo) :D LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 13:39, 18. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Sorry ;-; Entschuldiege bitte. Es handelte sich um ein Missverständnis. Außerdem habe icg nicht geantwortet weil ich offline war. Vielleicht war mein Handy zu blöd um mich auszuloggen. Lg [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 21:26, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Sorry ;-; Kein Problem :D Ich Blicke durch die Kategorien nicht durch... aber was solls. Ich tüftel jetzt mal ein bisschen und dann hoffe ich es klappt :3 Lg [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] 17:14, 29. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Test Re:Signatur Also in meinen einstellungen steht ERS:Benutzer:Kojotenpfote/Sig und halt diese klammern. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:34, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Danke für die Tipps, auch mit dem aber ich mag sie so wie sie ist. Onyx hatte mir den Code ja schon etwas vereinfacht, nachdem Poppy mir die Sig gemacht hatte. Aber jetzt geht es endlich 8:34, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) RE: :Signatur Danke für den Tipp����Ich habe jetzt das geändert was du mir gesagt hast und hoffe, dass meine Siggi keinen Codesalat verursacht! Hier ist sie: 11:45, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Dankeschön Hey, danke dass du mich wegen der Signatur angeschrieben hast :) Mir ist das Problem auch schon aufgefallen, ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert ^^ Jedenfalls vielen Dank für die Hilfe! Liebe Grüße, 19:18, 8. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Signatur Ich kapier doch eh nichts xD LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 19:38, 15. Mär. 2018 (UTC) heyyy Huhu Leo, ich wollte fragen, ob du Logos designen kannst? LG 12:12, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Logos Ja ich meinte Clanlogos ^^!! Ich frage, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du für meine und Wintersturms Geschichte Schmerzende Seele für HöhlenClan und / oder AschenClan Logos entwerfen könntest. Ich hab da keine wirkliche Vorstellung wie sie aussehen sollen, also, wenn du dich entscheidest die Logos zu designen, lass deine Fantasie ruhig spielen ❤️ LG 13:48, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Bild�� Heyy ich bin’s (der unnötigste Satz den ich je bringen könnte����‍♀️) Ich habe mal eine Frage (oder doch nicht) Ich liebe deine Bilder!!! Könntest du mir vielleicht Rabenpfote aus Mond der Finsternis malen? Wenn ja, er ist ein hübscher schwarzer Kater mit einer silberweißen Schwanzspitze. Danke schonmal im Vorraus! LG Danke^^ Heyo Habe gerade deine Nachricht bekommen (natürlich habe ich sie ganz gelesen^^)Und ich bin dir nicht böse, weil du mir Rabenpfote nicht malen willst. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich das auch verstehen... und Danke für die Tipps die du mir gegeben hast, nur ich male nicht am Computer sondern am IPad, aber sonst vielen Dank. Ich werde mir sie ganz sicher zu Herzen nehmen^^ Bye Hey, du bist ja echt aufmerksam :) Ich versteh was du meinst, aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, das so umzustellen, weil ja die Kategorien so ne kritische Sache sind^^. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich eigentlich diese Kategorien nicht brauche und die Katzen einfach auf der Seite des jeweiligen Rangs auflisten kann, das hat mir nicht sehr viel Zeit gekostet. Ich hätte sonst diese Katgorien anmelden müssen, und da wir ja hier im Wiki dabei sind, die unnötigen Kategorien auszusortieren, habe ich das dann so umgestellt. Ich denke, ich habe mit den Kategorieseiten der jeweiligen Krallenstämme genug Ordnung ;) Man erkennt außerdem an den Namen, welchen Rang die Katze innehaben, deshalb hielt ich die Rangkategorien für überflüssig. Das, was ich jetzt machen muss, sind alle meine Seiten bezüglich der Kategorien zu "aktualisieren"... ist eine kleine lästige Arbeit, aber ich höre dabei Musik, da ist das erträglich^^ LG <3 Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 12:40, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re:Signatur So lange ich nicht am PC bin rrstelle ich eh keine Vorlagen. Von daher ist das kein Problem. Ich muss ja eigentlich nur den Vorlagen Code von hier kopieten und im anderen Wiki einfügen auf der Vorlagenseite. 07:51, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Danke Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 15:27, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hi Leo, vielen Dank, dass du mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast, dass ich meine Kategorie erst anmelden muss, bevor ich sie erstelle^^ Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür - LG deine Erlenfrost ;) Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 15:27, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re: Signatur Heyo!thumb|400px Also eigentlich ist es mir relativ egal wie du mich nennst. Uuuund ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was mit meiner Signatur nicht stimmen soll. Bei mir funktioniert die nämlich :v Allerdings hieß ich auch vorher xXHippieEndermanXX. Deshalb ist der Name meiner Signatur Seite auch entsprechend anders. Klar gibt es dann diese Seite nicht. Lg ''Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ ' 60px'' _____________________________ Nochmal hi. Uhm okay. Ich habe halt überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Code Kram. Deshalb weiß ich auch ehrlich gesagt gerade nicht, was du von mir möchtest und in wie fern das bitte schön unpraktisch für irgendwen sein soll. Srsly. Sowas kann ich leider gar nicht. lg Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ '' 60px'' ______________ Okay. Allerdings verstehe ich trotzdem nicht wie der ganze Mist funktioniert. Und ich benutze sehr wohl hin und wieder die Code-Version wenns ums optische geht. Da ich aber immernoch kaum Ahthumb|400pxnung davon habe, hab ich mir halt so die alternative Version quasi gemacht, weil es anders nicht funktioniert hat. Und das Häckchen is schon angekreuzt. Und ich unterschreibe auch mit 3 ~ Anscheinend bin ich einfach zu unterbelichtet um mich damit vernünftig auseinander zu setzen, aber anders als so funzt es bei mir (warum auch immer) nicht. Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ '' 60px'' Habs gemacht. Zufrieden? *Seufzer* Also wirklich, dass hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht. Wie konnte dies nur geschehen? Aber danke für den Hinweis ;) Ich weiß nicht so recht wie das geht. Könntest du das vielleicht machen? Indem du das Cover.png in Ivy2.png umnennst? Lg, deine 12:28, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also gut ^^ Lg, deine 12:51, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Re: Siggi Hallo, Leo! Vielen Dank für deine Informationen. Ist allerdings ein wenig viel und ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit Technik aus – vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich das mit der Signatur besser lasse und einfach mit den normalen vier Tilden unterschreibe. Das hat ja bisher auch immer geklappt. Außerdem bin ich hier ja gar nicht mehr aktiv – höchstens, wenn ich Änderungen an Silbermonds Geschichte durchführe – deine Nachricht habe ich auch erst heute gesehen. Wie schon gesagt, vielen Dank. Moonfighter'Mondjäger (Diskussion) 19:39, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC)'